


Jean's Surprise

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new baby is like the beginning of all things-wonder, hope, a dream of possibilities. Life has a little surprise instore for DCS Jean Innocent. Hathaway/Innocent Pairing BabyFic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jean's Surprise

Jean’s Surprise  
Hathaway/Innocent/Lewis  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
It was no secret to her team that Jean was long separated from her husband, finding out that he had been seeing a woman half his age behind her back had come as a massive blow to her, not to mention the embarrassment as she had been the subject of office gossip for months to follow. James and Robbie were standing in front of her desk as she stood in front of them lecturing them about procedure once again.  
“With respect Ma’am, there wasn’t time to follow procedure…he had a knife to that girls throat, there was no time to process the situation.” Robbie answered.  
“That’s hardly an excuse Lewis, Hathaway could have been killed.”  
“I can handle myself Ma’am.”  
“Don’t get cocky with me Sergeant, you broke the rules and there’s no excuse for it, if either one of you ever does anything like that again then you’ll both be…”  
James and Robbie exchanged worried looks and Jean steadied herself, her hands firmly on her desk.  
“Ma’am are you alright?” Robbie asked.  
“I just…feeling a little dizzy.” She replied, trying to keep her balance.  
“I’ll go get some water.” James said, about to leave.  
“No you get her sitting down, I’ll get the water.”  
Before James could argue, Robbie was out the door leaving him alone with their boss. James looked at Jean and saw a flash of pain cross her face as her hand went to her stomach.  
“Ma’am, come on sit down. You’re in pain, where?”  
“I…”  
“Jean, talk to me. Where does it hurt?”  
“My stomach…something doesn’t feel right, I feel…aahhhh.”  
“Oh god, okay I’m calling an ambulance.”  
“No, really I’ll be fine.”  
“Of course you’re not fine.” He said grabbing his mobile. “Hello, this is DS Hathaway, we need an ambulance…Oxford Police Station, it’s our Chief Superintendent, yes she’s having severe stomach pains…something’s not right…thank you.”  
Robbie came rushing back in with water for Jean to find James arm around her as tears began to fall from her eyes.  
“How’s she doing?”  
“I’ve called an ambulance.”  
“An ambulance?”  
“She says the pains are getting worse.”  
“I am still here you know.”  
James watched her closely as she took steady breaths, Robbie coming around to her other side.  
“Jean, how long have you been feeling ill?” Robbie asked.  
“I haven’t, well not as such.”  
“What do you mean not as such?” James replied.  
“I’ve just been…dammit.”   
Jean took tight hold of James hand as another wave of pain shot through her, her eyes closing tightly.  
“Jean love…don’t get angry but….is there any chance you could be pregnant?” Robbie stated.  
James and Jean both looked at Robbie as if he’s said something completely insane.  
“Lewis don’t be ridiculous, I think I’d know if I were pregnant.”  
“Well something’s not right love, you only have to look at you to see that.”  
Jean was about to respond when she doubled over, crying out in pain as she just about crushed James hand. Robbie looked up to see the paramedics arriving. Robbie stood aside but Jean wasn’t letting James out of reach, the paramedics quickly assessed her and rushed her to hospital. Robbie followed in the car, rushing inside and giving his name to reception before he found James standing outside the room Jean had been assigned.  
“How’s she doing?”  
“The doctors still in with her, she’s in a lot of pain. It’s quite unnerving really, seeing her like that.”  
“It’s always scary when it’s someone you care about.”  
“I don’t recall saying that Sir.”  
“You don’t have too, come on man I’m not blind. I know she spoke to you a lot about her separation…you’ve been a shoulder to cry on…am I wrong?”  
“No Sir, you’re not wrong. I’ve listened to her yes, but there’s never been anything sexual between us.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Well I think I’d remember Sir.”  
“Will you knock it off with the Sir; we’re not a work now.”  
“Fine, Robbie I have not slept with Jean, I give you my word.”  
“Well she’s been with someone, she can deny it all she wants but from what we witnessed in her office…the woman is pregnant.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
James paced back and forth outside the room as Robbie sat in one of the plastic chairs, scrolling through one of the magazines that were on the table.  
“What’s taking them so long?” James wondered.  
“Relax man; I’m sure the doc’s just being cautious.”  
James took a seat beside Robbie, glancing at the page he was reading.  
“So, how was your date with Laura?”  
“Yeah good, we had a lovely time.”  
“Will you be doing it again?”  
“I think we just might…not that it’s any of your business mind.”  
“Oh but it’s okay for you to ask about me and Jean.”  
“It was concern, that’s all lad.”  
“I do care about her, I just…we’ve never really discussed that side of our relationship.”  
“So you do like her then.”  
“Is it weird, she is my boss…she is older than I am.”  
“She is that.”  
“Her age doesn’t bother me though, I do like her…we have things in common and I probably know more about her private life than anyone else.”  
“James if you like the woman then tell her, she’s not psychic is she?”  
They both looked up when a doctor in his mid forties stepped out of Jean’s room, a smile on his face.  
“Doctor Chaney, this is DI Lewis.”  
“Doc…how is she?”  
“Well, we’ve done a full examination of Superintendent Innocent and well…she’s pregnant.”  
“You see, I told you.” Robbie stated.  
“How far along is she?” James asked, concerned.  
“Well that’s the thing, the pains she was experiencing…they were contractions. Your Superintendent is in labour.”  
“Bloody hell.”  
“Hang on, are you absolutely sure?” James was trying to remain calm but it was becoming decidedly difficult.  
“One hundred percent, obviously she’s in a bit of shock. She had no idea she was even pregnant. She would like you in there with her, she’s asking for you.” He smiled, looking at James.  
“Me but why would she….”  
“James lad, you know why. Go and be with her, she needs someone right now.”  
James looked like he was about to pass out himself as Robbie gave him a comforting pat on the back.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
The hours went by as Robbie sat outside the room waiting for news; he certainly didn’t envy James as he heard the screams of his Chief Super filling the corridor. James rubbed a soothing hand up and down Jeans back as she pushed down on Doctor Chaney’s orders. James other hand was being used as a vice as Jean cried out in pain.   
“Jean, you’re nearly there…just a few more pushes and you’ll have your baby.” Doctor Chaney instructed.   
“Oh god, I can’t…I can’t do this anymore.”  
The tears were falling freely now, the pain becoming too much for her to bare.  
“Jean come on, you can do this…you’re strong…the strongest woman I know.”  
Jean grabbed hold of James as another contraction ripped through her, She was distracted for a moment when James leaned in and placed a small kiss to her cheek before she followed Doctor Chaney’s instructions and pushed with all the energy she had left inside her. Robbie looked up from his magazine when the cries of a newborn filled the hallways, a small smile crossing his features.  
“Well done boss.” He said to himself.  
Jean feel back against the pillows as the nurses attended to the baby, while Doctor Chaney saw to Jean. She turned her head to see the nurses cleaning up the baby before one of them walked over with the pink bundle in her arms and handed her to Jean.  
“Congratulations, a healthy baby girl.”  
“Thank you.”  
Jean took her daughter in her arms as James looked down and ran a finger down her small cheek.  
“She’s beautiful.” James said.  
“James thank you.”  
“What for.”  
“Being here with me, I don’t think I could have done this on my own.”  
“Forgive me for asking but…who’s the father?”  
“Well I’ve been separated eight and a half months, so it will be Andrew’s.”  
“Your husband.”  
“Soon to be Ex, I filed for divorce two weeks ago. We must have conceived this one just before I found out about his mistress, probably the night he was wining and dining me. How could I not have known I was pregnant, me of all people.”  
“Actually it’s quite common, you’d be surprised by how many women don’t even realise they’re pregnant until they go in to labour.” Doctor Chaney stated.  
“What are you going to call her?” James asked.  
Jean sat staring down at her daughter for a few minutes before looking up at James with a smile.  
“Hope…Hope Marie Innocent, after my mother.”  
“It’s beautiful.”  
“James what am I going to do and my son…what do I tell Chris.”  
“You tell him the truth, that’s all you can do.”  
“I don’t know if I can do this James, not on my own.” She cried.  
“Hey, no matter what happens know this…you will never be on your own. You have Robbie, Laura, your Son and you have me, and I’m not going anywhere.”  
Jean held her daughter close as she looked up at James, tears glistening her eyes as James leaned down and gently captured her lips, her fears fading with each brush of his lips.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
-Fin


End file.
